


The Text

by HannahGraceB



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahGraceB/pseuds/HannahGraceB
Summary: Thanatos contemplates texting Daphne
Relationships: Daphne/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Text

Thanatos stared at his phone screen, the number that Daphne had typed stared up at him. He tapped on it, causing it to open up a message. His fingers hovered over the keys. He was more than tempted to text her. He liked the way she made him feel, not like Minthe and Thetis always did. And he really had meant it when he said that she was smart. She was quite brilliant in all honesty and he could not help but be drawn to it. 

Shaking himself he closed the message and set his phone to the side, “She’s a nymph Thanatos, you don’t need to get involved with any more of them.”

The voice in the back of his head disagreed but he walked away from his phone anyway. But the nagging feeling didn’t leave as he walked away. Sighing he turned back around and picked up the phone once more. He studied the screen for a few moments before absentmindedly typing a few words. His thumbs hovered over the send button as he reread the words more times than he would like to admit. 

He set it down again, placing his head in his hands, “Ugh, why am I making this such a big deal? Just text her.”

So, without thinking, he quickly grabbed his phone and pushed send. He immediately threw it back on the bed, wallowing in self-pity for a few moments until he heard the telltale buzz of a new message. He picked the device up once more to a text message:

_ Daphne: Well that sure took you long enough. _

He smiled as he began to type back a response, the nervousness and unease suddenly gone at her text. He sure did take long enough. He sure did. 

  
  



End file.
